


Five Years Is Too Long

by villainousunsub



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt, with a special appearance by Diana Prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousunsub/pseuds/villainousunsub
Summary: Kara gets sent to prison for 5 years and when she returns things aren't how she left them.





	Five Years Is Too Long

Nothing seemed right in the world anymore, the sun wasn’t as bright, the stars were dull, food was just something that kept her alive, and she hadn’t felt loved in what was going on five years. Kara knew that it wasn’t her fault that she was experiencing these things, it was the damn bastard that lied to get out of trouble. Her fists clenched at the very thought of being punished for a crime she did not commit, for being thrown behind bars for a person she didn’t know, to be caged like an feral animal. She had found out who the man was her second year in, he had been brought in for a petty crime and left a year later but in that time she made him confess to everything, but no one believed her when she told them that she was innocent. 

 

Now she only had a couple days left on her sentence and the only thing she could think of was the family that waited for her outside those gates. To be able to go home and feel things which she had been deprived of for years now, Kara wanted to be apart of her family once again. She thought of all the things she had missed, all the nights Cat had gone to bed alone and woken up to cold sheets, how she had never seen any of Carter’s first steps or heard his first word, the lazy mornings and late nights, all the fights and sleepless nights that she wished they would never have but would still creep up on them, the family dinners and holidays she would never get back. Each thought broke her heart a little more, but Kara was determined to try and make up for all it. 

 

Kara laid back on her bed with a smile on her face and hope in her heart, things were going to be good. She was free in just a handful of days and nothing would stop her from walking out to the open sky with the sun hitting her face and reminding her of how good life could be, instead of the hell she had been living in. Her life was bound to be nothing but one obstacle after another but she was determined to tackle each of them with grace as long as she was able, because that is who she was-that was who Cat needed her to be. Kara turned her head to look at the singular picture she had on her wall; it was of Cat and Carter when she was still around, they had just gotten Carter home and Cat had gave him all of her attention and love but Kara didn't mind when she could look at the face of pure adoration all the time. 

 

She sighed and stroked the picture one last time before closing her eyes. The days leading up to her departure went by in a blur, everything seemed to pass by in an instant. On the morning of her release something in her clicked, the realization of being let out washed over her and she let out a small sob. She ran a hand over the concrete walls that had held her in and listened to her cry over the years and tried not to feel the pain of leaving a home behind. Kara shook her head as she tried to clear the thoughts away and tried to concentrate on the important things in life, like going home. 

 

Kara made her way through the last bit of security before she was able to get her personal items. Once she had dressed and put away all her other items, she stopped dead in her tracks. All the what ifs started to pile up in her mind, building her anxiety to whole new levels. The worst one was the one where Cat wasn’t even outside waiting for her but instead forgot about her and left her there all alone. 

 

Kara closed her eyes as she neared the gate, afraid of what laid on the other side. The sun felt like a complete different warmth as she let it hit her face, it filled with a sense of happiness. She heard the gates shudder open and end with a loud clank as it hit the final notch. Kara slowly opened her eyes, watching the world come into a blurry array of colors and lights. When they finally focused she was greeted with the sight of a car and not a bus waiting to take her home. 

 

A petit figure exited from the driver’s side of the car, short hair bouncing with every step and the clink of heels on the concrete echoed in Kara’s ears. The woman slid her oversized sunglasses off of her face and into her golden hair. Kara took a deep breath and wiped away the tears that were starting to form in her eyes at seeing Cat for the first time in what felt like years. She took a slow small step forward, afraid that her affection would be rejected. 

 

“Cat...” Kara whispered. 

 

“Let’s go home, we have been waiting for you to come back.” 

 

Silence filled the car on the entire way back to the apartment. Cat kept glancing towards Kara, who was immersed in the scenery that flew by the windows. Her hand aching to reach and just touch the taller woman in some way, it had been too long since they had had shared a moment just between the two of them. 

 

They pulled up to the almost entirely glass building snapping Kara out of her fixation. She wordlessly got of the car and waited for Cat to make her way into the building. Cat nodded to the doorman before waving for Kara to follow, all of it seeming foreign to the younger woman. It wasn't the same home she had left, the one they were entering was much nicer and in a better part of the city. 

 

Cat lead her to the elevator on the far side of the lobby and directed her inside before pushing the button for the penthouse floor. Kara stared at the ground around her feet, refusing to look any where near Cat, her hands fidgeting at her side and bottom lip between her teeth. Cat turned and tried to say something, but nothing came out and the silence was taken over by a loud dig, altering them that they arrived at their desired floor. Again, Kara waited for Cat to take the lead. 

 

The door to the apartment was opened slowly and with hesitation, Kara understood why when the living room entered her line of sight. In the middle of the room was a woman standing side by side with, who she assumed was, Carter and a banner saying “welcome home” behind the pair. Her entire body froze when she saw the two, she was unsure what the appropriate response to the situation was, let alone to the random woman standing with her family. 

 

“I can’t believe you guys did all this for me, I don’t know what to say?” Kara looked around at the  assortment of food that laid on the coffee table in the middle of the room and then back to Cat.

 

“A thank you would be a good start, but we are glad to have you home, Kara.” 

 

* * *

After a while Kara caught Cat and pulled her into the kitchen, away from Carter and the woman, who she learned was Diana. Cat let herself be pulled, making the excuse that she needed more wine aways. As she refilled her glass for the third time that day and waited for Kara to express what had been bothering her that day. 

 

“Who is she?” 

 

“Who is who, darling?”

 

“The woman with our son, that’s who.” Kara was on the verge of yelling but took a deep breath instead to try and calm herself. 

 

“Kara we have already been over this, her name is Diana Prince.” Cat huffed in annoyance. 

 

“I get that, but why is she here? Why does Carter cling to her like his life depends on it? What makes her so special?” Kara ran a hand through her hair and down over her face. 

 

“Kara, I don’t think that this is the time to have that conversation. Why don't we wait until Carter goes to bed? We can talk then.” Cat wanted to retreat back to the living room, where she knew Kara would be unable to bring up the topic again. 

 

“You choose her. I was replaced for someone who would be around. You didn’t wait.” Cat could hear Kara’s heart break with every word, she wanted to tell her that it was all a lie, that none of it was true, but she would be lying herself. 

 

“It’s not that, it’s more.” 

 

“How could it be more! She is the one you choose to be in your life, to raise our-your son, she is the one you want in your home, not me. Why would you even bring me here?” The tears were stained on Kara’s face, leaving tracks of wetness in their wake. 

 

“Because she is like you! She is so much like you and I couldn’t let her be punished for something she couldn’t control! Diana is a god, a literal god, and the government wanted to deport her back to London. She wants to make a life here, where heroes are accepted, Diana wanted to be around people who understood her. I thought you of all people would get that, but I guess I put my faith in the wrong person.” 

 

“Cat, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled at you and you are right, I do understand. I saw a ring on her finger and the way she was looking at you and I panicked. Five years, I’ve been gone for five long years and I wasn’t expecting you to be there when I got out. Cat...” Kara rested her weight on the counter and shoved her head in her hands in defeat. “I was an idiot.” 

 

“Not much has changed in those five years, at least you haven’t.You are still a complete idiot, an idiot whom I love. Now I would like to put this behind us, our son is waiting for us to put him to bed.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first NASCAR anon prompt and hopefully there will be many more fics out of me here soon


End file.
